(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid dispenser head for mounting on, or associating with, a dispenser member. In general, the dispenser member comprises an actuator rod that internally defines a flow channel through which the fluid is delivered to the dispenser head. The rod is axially displaceable down and up along a generally-vertical, longitudinal axis. The dispenser member can be in the form of a pump or a valve including a body inside which the actuator rod is mounted so as to be displaced down and up against the action of a return spring that tends to return the actuator rod into a rest position. The dispenser head is thus associated with a pump or a valve so as to constitute a fluid dispenser that is also provided with a fluid reservoir from which the pump or the valve takes the fluid so as to be dispensed through the head. Such dispenser heads are frequently used in the fields of perfumery, cosmetics, or even pharmacy.
(2) Description of Related Art
In general, such dispenser heads comprise an axial connection sleeve for engaging on the free end of the actuator rod. In addition, the head further comprises a dispenser endpiece defining an endpiece channel that is connected to the connection sleeve via a connection channel. The endpiece includes a free dispenser end defining a dispenser orifice that is situated at a downstream end of the endpiece channel. The other end of the endpiece is connected to the remainder of the head. The head further comprises a bearing surface on which axial pressure can be exerted so as to drive in the actuator rod. The dispenser head therefore fulfils both a pushbutton function and a dispensing function. That type of dispenser head is already known in the prior art. It includes a dispenser endpiece that slopes relative to the longitudinal displacement axis. As a result of the slope of the dispenser endpiece, the dispenser head is difficult to manufacture: given that the head is made by molding, the slope of the endpiece requires a relatively complicated mold that is not displaceable along a single axis.